


Smoke and Mirrors: Week One

by GostRiley



Category: Danny Phantom, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone is a dick here at some point in the story, Ghosts, Junior year, Multi, My god everyone's working to mess with Danny's love life, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Okay maybe not Danny but he's too tired to be an ass here, Poor Danny's getting stalked by a girl he doesn't even know, Yandere, original Ghost characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GostRiley/pseuds/GostRiley
Summary: Which is more terrifying: battling ghosts or trying to escape from a Yandere? A crazy girl's been watching Danny from afar, and he hasn't slept in three days. Even with ghost powers, he can't disappear from her radar.





	1. Prologue: Chat with Me?

ProfessionalCorpse has invited you to chat?  
Accept?  
YES? NO?  
>YES  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  Heya.   
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  I saw the way you were looking at Fenton the other day.  
_ReaperAJ:_  What?  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  I should introduce myself.   
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  I'm the school's behind-the-scenes manager.  
_ReaperAJ:_  You use the ghosts around the school to spy on the girls' locker room and sell the pictures to boys!  
_ReaperAJ:_ Not mention everyone you've blackmailed.   
_ReaperAJ:_ You are disgusting.  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  And you're a stalker.  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_ You want him?  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  He has a friend named Samantha Mason.  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  She's that goth girl, calling herself "Sam."  
_ReaperAJ:_  And I care because?  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_ She's had a huge crush on him for awhile now, and she's going to bring him under the cherry blossom tree behind the school on Friday.  
_ReaperAJ:_  The one that supposed to guarantee that you'll be accepted if you confess under there?  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  Exactly.  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  Contact me whenever you need anything, but I expect to be repaid.  
_ReaperAJ:_  Fine.  
_ReaperAJ:_  I'll contact you tomorrow.  
_ProfessionalCorpse:_  You won't regret it.  
ProfessionalCorpse has left the chat.  
~~~  
A small, darkened room was lit with computer screens. A figure stood up and shut down the tower and watched the screens flicker off. They smiled.  
"This'll be one hell of a game. I just have to call in some favors."


	2. Day 1, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ProfessionalCorpse? Who are they exactly? A human or a ghost?  
> Anju doesn't trust them, but they are willing to help her... but for what?

A cold breeze drifted through Amity Park's streets, and Anju shivered. Her phone vibrated in her black-jeans' pocket. She fished it out of her pocket and blinked at a text from a number she didn't recognize.  
Is this Anju?  
This, of course, had to be ProfessionalCorpse. Anju quickly tapped out a reply.  
Unfortunately.  
Within a minute, ProfessionalCorpse replied, Heya, buddy! Meet me at the library at lunch, got it?  
Sure.  
Anju would humor them; if it was a prank, she'd find a way to get back at them.  
~~~  
Anju reached Casper High's lawn at seven am. Students were filing in, and she could spot the self-proclaimed "A-List" members talking shit and discussing their weekends.  
Anju held a mask of indifference as she walked past them. She walked a short distance to her locker. To her left and three doors away, her target was slipping his things into his locker, chatting with his friends. Over his thin shoulders, she caught a pair of purple eyes glaring at her.

_Oh, lovely. Manson's pissed._  Anju mused. She calmly waved at the goth girl before opening her own locker. Anju grabbed her sketchbook, biology textbook, and history notebook and stored her English textbook and Pre-Calculus homework. She closed her locker door, took one last look at  **him** , and left for her biology class.

~~~

Humans were interesting.

They relied on a complex system of systems, and one thing wrong could lead to death. Despite that, there were spare parts, prosthetic parts, to replace damaged pieces.

Cores, the entire being of a ghost, couldn't be replaced, unlike a human heart. Once a Core was damaged, its owner was damned, doomed to fade away.

Danny Phantom, known as a halfa to ghosts and a ghost to humans, was an exception to that rule. His heart could stop for days in ghost form, but it would beat once more in his human form. He could manifest his core in the palm of his hand in human form, which was the ghost equivalent of holding out one's own beating heart.

A person in a small room filled with monitors watched Danny Fenton run into the boys' bathroom and Danny Phantom exit ten seconds later. They watched Phantom beat up the oh-so-annoying-yet-somewhat-entertaining Box Ghost with his bare hands and suck him into the infamous Fenton Thermos within two minutes. He sighed and flew back into the bathroom. Danny Fenton exited and muttered something about lunch detention.

The person in the small room smiled as the bell rang for lunch. The monitors shut down, and they exited the room.

~~~

Casper High's library was practically untouched by those obnoxious jocks, except for Kwan, who had actually mellowed over the last two years and now had the top grades in the football team. Anju sat at a table, drawing a pair of skeletons dancing. ProfessionalCorpse had yet to arrive, and there were only 15 minutes left for lunch.

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" a voice asked. Anju looked up and saw someone she was pretty sure was a boy. He wore a red beanie, a dark grey sweater that hung on him like a sail on a windless day, black jeans, and a pair of worn and brown hiking boots. His skin had a dark tan and a pair of moles laid under his right ear and left eye.

"Yes, I'm waiting for someone here." The boy laughed.

"Okay then. Have a good day, Anju." Anju blinked. She hadn't recognized the boy at all, never ran into him in the hall or sat in the same classroom as him.

"ProfessionalCorpse?" The boy smiled.

"Good afternoon, Anju. My name is Riley Augusta. I'm looking forward to working with you." Anju's hand smacked Riley's cheek, leaving red mark on the left side of his face. The sound echoed through the room. "Okay, I deserve that."

"What do you want?" Riley rubbed their cheek. "You could ask for anyone else's help."

Anju raised her hand to smack Riley again, but the boy raised his hands. "I'll admit it; I'm a closet romantic, and you and Danny are my OTP. There are other things I want, but I know you can't provide those, so I won't even ask you for them. Now, if you need anything, send me a message in the chatroom. If it's an object, come by room 282, and my assistant will hand it to you. I do expect payment in return, but it'll depend on what the favor is."

The bell rang, and Anju opened her bag and put her sketchbook and pencils away. "Anything else to-" She turned her head back to Riley and saw he was gone. Anju sighed and walked back to class.

~~~

The final bell rang, and students poured out of Casper High's front entrance. Anju's phone buzzed as she shuffled through her locker.

If you need info on a student, send me a picture of them. Riley's message read. If you want to catch Fenton, he and his friends go to Nasty Burger almost daily. They'll be going today.

Do you have any other useful info? Anju wrote. Like, a dark secret of Manson's? _That would save me a shit-ton of trouble._

How much would you pay?

_Anything_ , Anju thought to herself. Depends on the price.

This one's free. Okay, so her family's loaded. Her grandfather invented the machine that wraps plastic on the end of sandwich toothpicks. I've got some photos of her house too.

Anju's phone was bombed with several pictures of bowling alleys, an in-home movie theater, and other various things that would cost an arm and a leg. Anju almost whistled at the extravagance.

Riley sent another message. I was shocked too, but it's all legit. If the popular crowd knew, she'd be considered one of them. She hates them, and I can understand why. The majority of them suck shit. Anyway, I have a better idea: befriend her.

What was the point of talking about her family if you just wanted to say that? Anju was very annoyed by Riley already.

Because you seem like the type to attack before you think. Pretend to care. If you need better acting skills, join the Drama Club. They'd love you there.

Anju glanced at her phone and looked at her locker. Hilarious.

As quickly as he appeared, Riley left the chat, leaving Anju on her own. Anju left the school, making her way to Nasty Burger.


	3. Day 2, Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anju belongs to anju-draws on Tumblr (anju-draws.tumblr.com).

The nice thing about first period biology was that he was there and sat to Anju's immediate right. Even better? Manson and Foley weren't there.  
The problem?  
He was currently falling asleep, and Anju needed to shake him awake. Despite who it was, Anju still hated human contact.  
She sighed and leaned over his ear. "Danny? You o-" He suddenly shot up and headbutted Anju, knocking her back a bit.  
"Hah?" He blinked and turned to Anju. Blue connected with green, and he held out his right hand.  _Lovely_ , Anju thought.  _I'll have to take it now._  
His hand was a bit cold but not downright freezing. Anju rose from the ground and released his hand. "Thank you."  
She would be lying if she denied her heartbeat picking up slightly from a mix of happiness and disgust.  
~~~  
"Oooh, so you got a little hand action with good ol' Danny-boy," Riley sang.  
He and Anju were sitting in room 282 with Riley's assistant, who wore their cyan hood over their head and eyes. Riley hadn't said much about them, except that they had been friends for a long time. The assistant only hummed songs in the background, mostly ignoring Anju.  
"Hilarious," Anju muttered. She took a bite out of her sandwich and watched Riley shut off the monitors. "How exactly were you able to set up shop in here? I'm pretty sure Lancer would want your head at this point."  
Riley simply shrugged and pulled out his phone. An awkward silence held the room for a few minutes, and then Riley spoke, "Go to the Skulk and Lurk at 4:30 today. It's Manson's usual hangout when she isn't with the others."  
Anju typed a reminder into her phone and sighed. "Anything else?"  
"Ditch the attitude before I ditch you?" The bell rang before Anju could retort. Riley handed her a large, orange envelope. "There's some money for the next few days. If you need more, let me know."  
~~~  
Riley had given her $10,000. Ten-fucking-thousand.  
Where had he gotten the money anyway?  
 _Probably extorted the A-listers_ , Anju thought. She glanced at the envelope again.  _Or stole it from a bank._    
She strolled through another aisle of books in the gothic store. It was 4:45, and Manson had yet to show up.

Anju sighed and stood in front of the manga section. She picked out a book and examined its cover. The background was white, and a teenage girl in a blue dress was holding a silver knife and stood in the center, her leg embraced by a dark tendril. A shadowy ghost was turned away from her, and Anju saw scarlet drops leak from its chin. The title, written in charakterny font, was  _The Shade's Bride_. The number "1" sat in the upper right corner. She saw the second, third, fourth, and fifth volumes nearby. Anju quickly gathered them and walked to the counter.

An apathetic man with a dull-red mohawk scanned the books and asked Anju for fifty dollars. She handed him a hundred and received a fifty in change. She walked to a nearby table and started reading the first volume. 

The series surrounded the events of the main character, Yuri, losing her boyfriend in a car accident. His ghost had come back and encouraged Yuri to get back at everyone who had tormented them in school. There were a few risque moments scattered throughout, but the story had given Anju a few ideas.

After finishing the first volume, she heard a chair scrape against the floor. Anju looked up and saw Sam Manson reading a book titled  _Modern Wicca and Feminism_. Anju internally groaned and then asked, "How do Wicca and feminism tie into each other?"

Sam looked up and saw Anju staring at her book's cover. "It's about identity," She said slowly. Anju blinked.

"I don't see how. Would you mind explaining?"

Sam hummed and glanced at her book. "Okay."

The duo stayed in the bookstore until 7:30 pm. The idea of the two having a civil conversation would've been the punchline to a joke a few days ago, but it actually happened. Sam and Anju went their separate ways.

After twenty minutes, Anju arrived at a brick-walled apartment building. She passed through the lobby and entered the elevator, going up to the third floor. She walked to a door labelled as "307" and entered.

Her sister, Sora, was asleep on the couch, covered head-to-toe in a blanket; the size of the lump on the couch gave her away. Her mother was still at work and wouldn't be back until 10 pm; 'twas the life of a seventh-grade English teacher.

Anju walked to her room and flopped onto her bed. She removed her shoes and opened her bag. Anju poured the money onto her bed and divvied it up into three piles. She walked to the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer, sliding a small pile of hundreds (39 of them) under a pair of scissors that her mother kept there.

Anju sighed and walked back to her room. She placed the two remaining piles back into her bag. Tomorrow was another day, and she could figure out what to do with the rest of the money in the morning. As the clock barely struck 9:30 pm, Anju fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone says that Sam is OOC, I agree and would like to point out that this takes place two years after DP, meaning that she's 16 and a junior in high school now. She's still the same Sam, but she's just mellowed out. Sam is still enthusiastic about her interests and will definitely talk to anyone who's curious.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad in February 2018.


End file.
